Timeless
by Memories of Sadness
Summary: Sakura secretly love Syaoran. Tomoyo and Meiling are in LOVE with Syaoran and he knows it. Syaoran's dating Tomoyo. But he seems interested in Sakura... stink at summeries


Author's Note: Okay...this story is sorta strange...well I think so but...let's see what you think of it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captors Sakura

Timeless  
  
'I wish that things could return to the way that they were... before I met you...'  
  
Thirteen year old Sakura Kinomoto sat on her bed staring out at the endless rain with her beautiful emerald eyes. Thinking of a boy which she met in 4th grade. A boy that changed her life. Thinking that if she hadn't met him, would her life be different...  
  
It all started when she transferred to a new school called Tomoedo Elementary School. The boy was in the same class as she was, he had chestnut hair and brown amber eyes name, Syaoran Li... He never really talked to her, but they were in every class together. As days went by, her feeling for the boy grew...  
  
But then, one day, she found out that her friend Meiling and Tomoyo liked Syaoran too. So she helped them, no matter if it pained her to. She ignored her feelings. She never gave hints that she liked him too, so her friends never asked. She often cried at night say what a baka she was to have liked him. She had wished to not have feelings for him, but she could not control her heart. It was crying out that she loved him, but still... she didn't listen to it.  
  
After a month or so, a new student transferred, he had dark blue hair, his name was Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol was very polite to Sakura. Which made her even more confused... She already loved Syaoran, but then... Eriol cares much about her.  
  
Before the school dance, Sakura was trying to ask Syaoran if he would like to go to the prom with her, but then Meiling already asked him. So Eriol asked her and she agreed. At the dance, she wasn't having much fun, she danced with Eriol for a while, but spent her time looking over at Syaoran.  
  
Then Eriol asked if she could step outside because he needed to talk to her. When they went outside, he asked her if she liked him, but she didn't answer. "I know, that you only liked me as a friend Sakura..." she remember him saying. "I know that the person that you love is Syaoran... don't worry, I won't tell him. I will be a friend and help you out like I always do... I won't let you down." That was all he said, then he left.  
  
The next day, Sakura wasn't feeling very well. She almost fell out of her chair in class, but Syaoran helped her out. Her friend Tomoyo took her home. But what she didn't know was that after Tomoyo took her home, Syaoran came over and took care of her for a while. He was worried...  
  
'He only acted worried,' Sakura thought to herself, 'he only did it to please Tomoyo-chan and Meiling-san.' She sighed and fell asleep.  
  
The next day, Tomoyo, all worried, asked her if she needed anything for the hundreth time. "To-mo-yo-chan!!! I'm fine. You don't have to worry so much!" she told her. Tomoyo calmed afterward and told Sakura to meet her after school by the penguin park. With that, she ran over to Syaoran and started to flirt with him.  
  
"Hmm..." Sakura sighed and walked inside the school.  
  
After school  
  
"Sakura-chan!" yelled a female voice.  
  
"Hoe? Oh Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura started as she looked at who Tomoyo was with, "...and...er...Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran smiled at her and bowed. While Tomoyo on the other hand was talking on her violet cell phone.  
  
"So you're Kinomoto-san, eh?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I've heard many things about you."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"You know. The other day. I was really worried about you."  
  
"I heard about it."  
  
"So...umm...I was just wondering how are you feeling today?"  
  
"Very well, arigatou."  
  
"Hey! What were you two talking about?" asked Tomoyo, who was putting her celluar away.  
  
"Nothing Tomoyo sweetheart," Syaoran said smiling at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Tomoyo blushed at what he did, but she loved it.  
  
"Anyways Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, a little embarrass herself, "why did you want me to meet you here?"  
  
"Oh, I wanted you to come over my house and try the new outfits that I made!" Tomoyo exclaimed with stars in her eyes.  
  
Sweat dropping Sakura replied, "eh... sure Tomoyo."  
  
"Arigatou Sakura-chan!!! Lets go!!" without a moment spare, she dragged Sakura and Syaoran to her house.  
  
"TO-MO-YO-CHAN!!!!!" echoed the whole way.  
  
At last they reached the Daidouji Mansion.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran, who were trying to catch their breath after the trip, followed Tomoyo to her room.  
  
"Uh huh! Here it is! Ta da!" Tomoyo showed Sakura and Syaoran a glittering pink dress with a bow at the back with a cherry blossom at the bottom of the dress.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. "Eeeto...Tomoyo-chan..."  
  
"Try it on!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
While Sakura tried on the dress, Syaoran looked at the pictures that were hanging on Tomoyo's wall. There was a picture of her and Sakura standing under a Sakura tree wearing their kimono. He had to agree that Sakura looked kawaii in hers. And Tomoyo too.  
  
"Umm...Tomoyo-chan...is this okay?" Sakura asked coming out of the dressing room.  
  
Tomoyo got out her camera. "Kawaii!!! That's perfect Sakura-chan!!! You look so kawaii in that dress!!! I knew that it would match you so well!!!"  
  
She was right. Sakura looked absolutely beautiful in it. Syaoran could only stare at such a beauty. The glitters on the dress seems to make her eyes glitter too.  
  
Sakura was blushing while Tomoyo video taped her.  
  
"Umm...is that all Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked hoping that that was all.  
  
"Sakura-chan. I wouldn't tell you to come all the way over just to try out only one outfit, would I?" her eyes flashed.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped. 'I thought so.'  
  
Tomoyo walked over to her walk in closet and opened it wide enough for Sakura and Syaoran to see.  
  
"Hoe? These are beautiful Tomoyo-chan! Are these yours?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I made them. And you're going to try them on!"  
  
"Um...all-all of them?" Sakura secretly hoped not.  
  
"Yup."  
  
She sighed. 'Oh well.' She looked back into the closet and sweat dropped. 'There must be at least a hundred of them!'  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo with pleasing eyes. Trying to see if Tomoyo was just kidding.  
  
"Now go on Sakura-chan."  
  
'I guess not." She sighed and went to change.  
  
Syaoran watched as Sakura opened and shut the dressing doors. Walking in and out with a different outfit on each time. 'She's really pretty,' he thought, but as he realized what he had been thinking, he shook it off. 'What am I thinking? I barely know her! I mean I barely even talk to her for goodness sakes! But then...I did take to her. And I-'  
  
"Syaoran. Do you think this outfit look better on Sakura than the others?"  
  
"Hai. She looks beautiful."  
  
"Now You don't go off secretly liking Sakura too."  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry."  
  
Sakura blushed.  
  
It was the truth, she looked splendid in it. With that black bell bottom with a pink cherry blossom at the bottom of the left leg, a chain with cherry blossoms on one side. The black shirt showed a bit of her stomach, it also had pink sparkles on it. She wore a black and pink overcoat over the shirt and pant. The overcoat was designed with elegant sleeves that matched the cherry blossoms on her chain.  
  
"Well, that's the last of it," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Sakura sighed and looked at the lilac clock.  
  
"Hoe!!! I'm late to cook dinner for father and Touya!!! Gomen ni Tomoyo- chan, Li-kun!! I have to go now." She bowed and was about to leave when Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?"  
  
"Oh, arigato Li-kun. But I can manage, and I don't want to disturb you or anything."  
  
"That's okay, I was just going to go anyways."  
  
"In that case, is it okay if Li-kun took me home Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Hai. Of course."  
  
Sakura smiled and walked with Syaoran out the door as Tomoyo looked at the two.  
  
She smiled, 'Something is different.'

Author's Note: Hmm...I'm not so sure about this story...but if you'd like me to continue then please tell me because it's kinda hard to decide.

Sorry it's so scrunched together! I'm still trying to figure this site out.


End file.
